Usagi San a girl?
by usagi-sanXmisaki
Summary: When Usagi-San is suddenly a girl how will things go? What will the outcome be when they figure out how it happened or how to cure it. Will the two men still be together and love each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Well I was thinking people always make Misaki the girl but what if Usagi-San was the girl. The thought came to my mind and I instantly started typing :D ENJOY._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! (WISH I DID)_

"U-Usagi-San, why do you always spend so much money on me? It's if I'm a girl who you are spoiling."

"Well if I treat you like a girl what if for now on I was the girl." Usagi-san had an evil smirk on his face planning something devious for when they got inside.

"Sometimes I wish you were a girl because then I would be the man." Misaki muttered.

Usagi-San smiled and kissed Misaki on the lips. "So if you want to be the man prove it to me." Misaki was then carried like a bag of potatoes on Usagi-San's shoulders up to their room

"OI! BAKA USAGI! PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki was once again yelling at Usagi-San

"Nope your showing me how much you really want to be the man."

"USAGI-SAN!"

- –

Misaki woke up with a small body holding him. It was not Usagi-San but a small teenage girl. Misaki jumped up out of bed very quickly awaking the girl. Misaki was unsure what to do but just said one of the stupidest questions ever.

"Ugh… Can I help you?" The girl rubbed her eyes and replied "What do you mean can I help you? But the question is did I leave you sore?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Sore from what?" He was he was thinking why the girl was in the condo but then suddenly he frowned. "Usagi-San put you up to this didn't he." He wrapped himself in a blanket and said, "Excuse me I'm going to get Usagi-San."

The girl raised an eyebrow "Why would you go looking for me if I'm right here Misaki?"

Misaki looked at the girl and started laughing "P-please do e-excuse me but I don't know if you noticed but you're a girl and Usagi-San is a man plus there seems to be quite an age difference between you two."

The girl put on a frown that looked way to familiar and she then said in an angry voice "Misaki don't mock me. Why in the world would I be a woman?" She stood up without anything covering her naked body and Misaki literally turned beet red.

"Eto, would you mind covering yourself up, I think the joke has gone far enough." The girl got angry and walked up to him and said "Look do I really look like a woman to you?"

Misaki couldn't take it any longer he grabbed a blanket, covered her then got a mirror so she could see herself. "Yes I really do think you look like a woman."

The girl stared at herself like she never saw her own reflection then she kind of freaked out. "Misaki! What is the matter with my body?"

"What do you mean? You are a girl so you look normal." "NOT THAT STUPID I MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING PENIS?" Misaki backed away and looked more closely at the girl. She had long grey hair and violet eyes just like Usagi-San. Misaki just stared at Usagi-San and then smiled. "I guess I'm the man now huh Usagi-San." Misaki had a smirk on his face

"Let's just call Aikawa and get some help shall we?" Misaki grabbed his cell phone while Usagi-San just kept inspecting his new female body.

He listened to the phone ring "Misaki-kun? Is that you what's wrong you never call me."

"Uh, well can you bring some of your clothes over Usagi-San needs it for... something."

"Is he doing something ridiculous or does he actually need it for something?" "Please just bring the clothes… and undergarments too please." Misaki blushed while saying the last part.

"Fine I'll be there in about 20 minutes or so." "Thanks."

Misaki hung up feeling embarrassed that he had to ask for undergarments. But then he looked at Usagi-San and turned a deep red for "her" hands were on her breasts.

"U-Usagi-San what are you doing?" Misaki stuttered he was very red.

"Inspecting my new body. Why?" Usagi-San then had a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to wash up before Aikawa comes!" Misaki threw a clean shirt at Usagi-San. "Cover yourself up will you?"

Misaki went to wash while they waited for Aikawa.

A/N So what did you think? Not that good huh well it's probably gonna take a while for the next chapter because of school and piano and everything but I will do it as fast as I can.

PLEASE REVIEW 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people well looks like the first chapter was finished. Sorry it stopped so suddenly I just thought the next part should be the next chapter. I remind you I write this on my free time so it might take a while. Oh and yes I will put lemons in here if you're wondering although I don't think I'm good at it. Oh well. Oh and sorry about spelling errors x3 ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA (WISH I DID)

oOo

"Misaki-kun, are you there? I brought the clothes." With that said a girl who looked like Misaki's age stepped out wearing an oversized T-shirt and socks.

"Misaki will be out in a minute." The girl walked over to the pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Eto, aren't you a little young to be smoking?" Aikawa was curious on why the girl was there.

The girl responded with a frown on her face that looked like Usami-Sensai's frown "I'm 28 I can smoke if I want."

Aikawa widened her eyes no way in hell this girl was 28 or even 24 she looked way younger.

"Aikawa!" It was Misaki running down the steps "Oi, Misaki didn't I tell you not to run down the steps?"

"I'm fine look!" Misaki stepped up to Aikawa and grabbed the clothes "Come on Usagi-San get dressed."

Aikawa stood there dumb founded and stuttered "U-Usami-S-Sensei?" Misaki shouted down the steps " I'll explain in a while."

Usagi-San came out with a purple and grey dress on, the purple matching her eyes and grey a darker shade then her hair.

What was a real surprise was that Usagi-San was blushing. Misaki was too but he was blushing because he actually thought Usagi-San looked, well cute. An evil smirk came across Misaki's face "Hey Usagi-San you look cute"

Usagi-San's face darkened but quickly faded as a smirk came upon her face as well "So you want to experience my new body Misaki?" Usagi-San was smiling was an evil look in her eyes.

Misaki then turned red he knew he could never win to Usagi-San.

"That's not what I mean!" Usagi-San still had a smirk on her face. But Aikawa was still waiting for an answer

"Misaki-kun what's going on with, well Usami-Sensei?" Misaki hesitated for an answer and replied "Well we don't really know we just woke up and he was like that."

Aikawa stood there staring at Usagi-san disappointed hoping it had to do with their relationship. With that in mind she stood there with her Yaoi fan face on and acting girly. Usagi-San stood there wondering on what was going on with Aikawa but quickly put the thought to rest.

"Misaki what are we going to do with well me?" Misaki started thinking on things they would need to change and do. "Well first off we need to think of a fake name for now."

Usagi-San started thinking of names and so did Misaki. "Eto, how about Akihikia since it sound like you name and just keep the Usami?"

"Akihikia eh, well I guess so it's not all that bad." Akihikia went over to the mirror to look at her body once again. Misaki went to get a paper and pen while Aikawa was still standing there spaced out.

"Let's see we will need to get some clothes, personal care too I guess I'll have Aikawa help us with that and oh yeah no more smoking until she or he turns back." Misaki finished the list and saw how Akihikia was playing with her hair and decided it need a brushing.

"Akihikia, let's go comb your hair." Misaki was walking up the steps

"How would you know how to do my hair?" "My hair is long enough so I might be able to do it." Akihikia stood there thinking of a plan to persuade Misaki into join her in one of her "perverted thoughts" she smiled she was going to like this girl thing after all.

A/N

How was it cheesy, short, crappy? Yeah I'm not that good but I have lots of ideas for the next chapter so i might finish earlier. For those of you who like Junjou Romantica you might also like Sekai ichi Hatsukoi and if you already finished watching the first season S2 ep1 has already came out. Look for it! It was funny as hell xD well enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's me again I'm not becoming a bother am I? Well I came for the next chapter xD Whooo hahaha well I have some people who want to talk to you but they will at the end of this chapter .D anyways enjoy!

OoO

Once Misaki was done fixing Akihikia's hair they went down stairs to _show_ Aikawa the way out.

"God I hate when she thinks of us pervertedly." "What's so bad about it we are in a relationship." "I know that it's just embarrassing…"

Akihikia walked up to the blushing Misaki and planted a passionate kiss among his lips. "What's so embarrassing about it? It's just our love."

This caused Misaki to turn beet red. "Misaki, what do you want to do today?"

"Eto, like what?" Akihikia shrugged her shoulders "We can go to the aquarium, mall, beach,park, amusement park "Akihikia was cut off by Misaki.

"The amusement park?" Akihikia nodded her head. "I really want to go I haven't been there since I moved in and before that too!" Misaki was really excited and _really_ wanted to go.

"Then let's go" Akihikia had a cute smile on her face that made Misaki blush. The two each grabbed a coat for themselves (Akihikia using the one Aikawa brought) and left.

OoO

The couple entered the amusement park deciding on what to ride first. To Misaki's surprise she wanted to ride the roller coaster and the biggest one there too. Buckling into the ride Akihikia took Misaki's hand to hold again, this making Misaki blush. As the loud long piece of metal went up Misaki felt the grip of Akihikia's hand tighten. He looked over to her and she was only looking straight ahead smiling. The ride went down the drop and everyone including Akihikia yelling in joy and excitement. Right when the camera was about to take a picture Akihikia planted a kiss on Misaki soft lips the camera flashing showing it captured their moment.

Misaki was astonished on what had just accrued but calmed a bit remembering Usagi-San was in girl form.

Exiting the ride Misaki was dazed out and Akihikia asked several times what was wrong but never got an answer. "Misaki, are you ok?" Finally Misaki snapped out of it.

"Eh, sorry Usa- I,I mean Akihikia!" Akihikia was smiling she grabbed both of Misaki's hands and kissed Misaki once again.

Misaki was turning redder and redder by the second. "Don't space out we're gonna have fun today and don't be nervous."

Misaki was then smiling Akihikia was always able to calm him down time and time again. "Akihikia what do you want to do now?" "The log ride it looks fun." Misaki was surprised Akihikia wanted to go on all the thrill rides but then he found out why. It seemed that every thrill ride had a camera to take photos so every time it was about to take a picture Akihikia would kiss Misaki.

"Another one? Isn't that ten photos already." "Yes but they are ten photos of us" "KISSING!" "Your point being?"

Misaki gave out a sigh still unable to explain anything or win against his beloved but he would deal with for Akihikia.

"Misaki let's go home I'm tired." "Ah, right then let's get going."

Misaki grabbed hold of Akihikia's hand and gave her a very sweet and cute smile. What Misaki didn't know was he had put himself in danger of a night of sex. Akihikia held tightly onto so Misaki's hand as they walked to their car

OoO

Misaki opened the door and stretched "Ah today was fun wasn't it Akihikia." "Mm very fun." "I'm going to take a shower do you want me to make a snack or anything?"

"No I'm fine." "Ok then"

Akihikia smiled she had a brilliant idea. Akihikia entered her and Misaki's room. She then started to remove her clothes and then sat on the bed waiting for Misaki

OoO

"Akihikia, you in here?" Misaki's face looked flushed he was standing in the doorway of their room and right there on the bed was Akihikia naked and horny.

"Misaki I want another taste of your lips." "You know what I would gladly allow it but I didn't brush my teeth so I'm gonna-" Misaki was cut off by a kiss Akihikia was giving. But Misaki then had to bend his head back because Akihikia was now what seemed taller. The kiss was finally broken and Misaki managed to say something. "U,Usagi-San"'

Expecting to hear a female voice Misaki heard a low male voice that all ways made him melt inside.

"Misaki your hard" "Baka, why would you say such a thing let go of me!"

"Never I want you right now." "EH! No way let go of me Usagi-San!"

Misaki was then pinned to the bed as Usagi-San lifted Misaki's shirt and started fondling his nipples. "Ah, Usagi-San"

Usagi-San started to plant kisses on Misaki's neck and marked him proving that he belonged to him. After that Misaki gave in not able to hold in the pleasure any longer. "Ah, mmhm, nhn."

"Misaki you look so cute right now." "Baka! I'm not cute I'm a man."

"Misaki, I love you." "Ah, nnn, Usagi-San wa-"

It was too late Usagi-San was already pulling Misaki's pants and boxers off as he started to rub his length. Misaki moaned feeling the pleasure spread throughout his body.

"Misaki, I love you"

That's when Usagi-San started to prepare Misaki for what was next.

Misaki moaned in both pleasure and pain feeling one of Usagi-San's fingers enter him. "Nhn, U~Usagi-San."

Usagi-San felt that Misaki had relaxed and had gotten used to the feeling so he entered another finger. "Aah! Usagi-San, now, cum, please."

Usagi-San chuckled it was too cute when Misaki couldn't speak right. Usagi-San then positioned himself and slowly entered Misaki. Misaki gasped feeling the pleasure spread throughout his body. "U-Usagi-san!"

Usagi-San moaned feeling how Misaki's walls were tight around his hardening length. Once Usagi-San felt Misaki adjusted to the feeling he slowly exited but came right back in hitting Misaki in his sweet spot because he knew his body so well now.

"Usagi-San! I'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet we just started."

Before Usagi-San thrusted back into him hitting that spot that sent shiver down his spine every time.

"Usagi-San!"

Usagi-San felt Misaki's walls tighten and feeling this brought him over the edge. Usagi-San grunted while Misaki screamed Usagi-San's name both indicating their climax had come.

Usagi-San pulled out of Misaki and laid down next to him holding him in his arms.

"Misaki, I love you."

OoO

So not so good huh? I'm so sorry I updated this so late its just piles of homework just keep coming my way! Anyways here are the people who wanted to talk to you! Presenting Nikaido Akira and Shirogane!

Akira: What's with the grand opening

Shirogane: Akira no need to be mean she is just welcoming us

Me: Yeah and I'm planning to make my next story on you two while I'm making this.

Akira: Ok then but is Kengo and Aya always gonna be bugging me like 5 year olds?

Shirogane: Akira, Kengo and Aya-Chan are nice they fight with us and protect us.

Akira: Protect us my ass! Aya is always trying to kill me!

Me: Ehehehehehe let's just get back to the point yes? Well I'm planning on adding more Yaoi then what Monochrome Factor actually had so crossing my fingers! Hope you enjoy the story! Bye Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a loooooong time and I'm very sorry so I'm going to try and update faster just cuz I now have Microsoft Word XD. So on to the story and I hope it meets our standards XD**

**Misaki: Have you been ignoring me *puppy dog face***

**Me: No! I wouldn't do that it's just school is draining all my abilities except for my smartness and drawing abilities e.0**

**Misaki: Ok? Then what is the square root of 339?**

**Me: If you round it to the closest whole number then 18.**

**Misaki: Let me see one of your drawings.**

**Me: I'll put my devinatART name at the bottom of this chapter ok?**

**Misaki: Ok.**

**Me: Can I start now?**

**Misaki: Oh uh, yeah**

**Me: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor do I make any profit for writing this or any story including my drawings at my deviantART.**

**OoO**

Misaki woke up in a haze and heard the shower running 'Usagi-san must be washing' he thought. Seeing on how he was still naked and _clean_ somehow, Misaki blushed a bright red thinking how Usagi-san might have cleaned him.

"Ah Baka Usagi!"

Misaki walked over to the toy covered dresser and grabbed cut a clean pair of clothes. Dressed, Misaki went downstairs to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Starting to make miso soup (and sneaking in some green peppers) He noticed the sound of a door opening. Looking up Misaki saw Akihikia standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel draped around her. Misaki still not used to seeing Usagi-san as a girl hit the floor face first, nose bleeding. Akihikia snickered but then her face turned dark as she approached Misaki.

"So you like girls better than me?" Akihikia narrowed her eyes and glared at Misaki who was slowly getting up from the floor, a washcloth covering his bloody nose.

"Hah? What the hell are you talking about, why would anyone replace the one I love-" Misaki stopped mid-sentence realizing what he had just said and blushed to the tip of his ears. Backing up slowly he then quickly spun around and made a dash but it was too late. Brought into an embrace Misaki felt Usagi-san's damp 6 pack. Misaki started thinking 'Eh, he's back to a man?' At that moment Usagi-san squeezed Misaki tighter.

"Misaki, you just made me extremely happy right now."

Misaki felt something hard against his leg and turned nervous. Deciding to take initiative, Misaki started to grind his leg against the growing erection earning a small gasp from Usagi-san.

Usagi-san smirked, Misaki gulped 'crap!'. Usagi-san lifted Misaki's shirt sliding his cool fingers up his chest and going for little pink buds.

"Misaki, do you really want me that bad?" Usagi-san chuckled.

"Baka Usagi! Why the hell would I do that?" Misaki tried to pry out of Usagi-san's but was only seduced by a passionate kiss.

"Ah. Usagi-san n-no more, hah."

Usagi-san chuckled once more and rubbed Misaki's manhood through his pants causing the electricity to bring even more pleasure. Just as Usagi-san was about to pull Misaki's pants all the way down a band resounded through the house.

"USAMI-SENSEI!" Aikawa marched over to Usagi-san and Misaki and pried him off Misaki.

"WHERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT DAMNIT! I SAID TO HAVE IT DONE BY TODAY!" Just as Aikawa was shaking Usagi-san she noticed something. Usagi-san was a man.

"EEEHHH!" An ear shattering squeal emerged from her mouth. "Usami-sensei you're back to normal! What happened how wha-" Aikawa's words started coming out mumbled because Usagi-san had slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Not another word, you busted my damn eardrum!" Usagi-san growled.

"Usagi-san! Don't be so mean to Aikawa-san!" Misaki was pulling his pants up and trying not to blush. Walking over he tried to pry his hand off her face.

"Misaki, do you want to go deaf?" Misaki scowled finally realizing Usagi-san hand he approached Aikawa.

"Aikawa-san I'm so sorry Usagi-san was just, eto upset?" Misaki smiled hoping she wouldn't kill Usagi-san.

"It's ok Misaki I understand I'll let Usami-sensei slide this time." She turned her head and glared at Usagi-san.

"Anyways how did you get Usami-sensei to return to normal?" Just as Aikawa had said that Usagi-san reached on the floor for _her_ towel to cover herself once more because she had just turned back to Akihikia.

"Ahahaha we don't and well he hasn't _completely_." Misaki nervously laughed and looked over as Akihikia walked over to grab a cigar. Suddenly Misaki was being shaken by Aikawa as she screamed.

"Usami-sensei only turns back when he's with you!"

Misaki blinked, "Hah?" Aikawa just smiled again and told Misaki, "He turns normal when he's in the _mood_." Aikawa was screaming her head off and Misaki was crimson red barely realizing why Usagi-san turned back to a girl.

"HAH?" Misaki screamed and then turned to look at Akihikia. Suspecting she was being watched Akihikia turned around and saw Misaki running his eyes up and down her body. Taking this the wrong way Akihikia gave Misaki a smug smile and immediately turned back to Akihiko.

As if turning another shade of red was possible Misaki quickly tried to get away before being caught…again.

"Misaki." Usagi-san was walking right behind Misaki as he went up into the room. Fearing what he just found out would really happen Misaki sped his pace up talking the steps two at a time.

"Not now Usagi-san I'm going to try and clean your room." Once Misaki was up he quickly ran into the toy room and closed the door behind him. "Damn that was close."

Misaki got off the door and started making the bed until light shed in the room. '_damn I forgot to lock it!' _Misaki quickly spun around only to be brought into a tight embrace.

Usagi-san then whispered in his ear, "We didn't get to finish what we started."

"Baka Usagi! What the hell do you think you're doing Aikawa is still here!" Misaki was squirming in the man's tight embrace as he tried to escape.

Usagi-san smirked, "Misaki I would think you knew me better than because as usual, I don't care." Usagi-san blew hot air into Misaki's ears and sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"Nhn. n-no, hah!" Misaki was out of breathe as Usagi-san started to palm Misaki.

"USAMI-SENSEI!" GET OFF MISAKI-KUN RIGHT NOW!" Again Aikawa burst in pulling Usagi-san off the boy like nothing.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED THAT LAST INSTALLMENT AND I WANT IT TODAY!" Aikawa dragged Usagi-san to his office forcing him to start typing or he would surely be murdered.

Sighing Misaki grabbed undergarments and a dress and brought over to the office. He knew right now he would be back to a naked girl and he wanted her at least dressed.

"Aikawa you really saved me from being eaten right now." And with that Misaki went over to the next room clothes in hand and a red-headed women screaming at a perverted novelist.

**OoO**

**Me: Well that's it for now and I promise I will up upload faster because again I have Microsoft Word so yay! XD Oh and my deviant ART name is usagi-sanXmisaki same as this and I'll put photos up today!**

**Misaki: So you will start to hang out with me again?**

**Me: Of course I will why wouldn't I? Your too cute to ignore.**

**Usagi-san: *stands in front of Misaki and glares* You're not hanging out with him with those thoughts.**

**Me: Oh come on! I'm not going to take him! He's yours and all yours XD**

**Misaki: Usagi-san! She won't do anything Jasmine is nice!**

**Usagi-san: I still don't trust her.**

**Me: Too bad! *grabs Misaki and runs***

**Misaki: Ah! Jasmine what are you doing?**

**Me: We're gonna hang out one way or another and this is the way- OH SHIT RUN MISAKI!**

**Usagi-san: JASMINE YOUR ASS IS MINE!"**

***Shirogane pops out of nowhere* Again I'm sure if Jasmine-sama was here she would encourage you to keep reading and to help her out or give her ideas. *bows* Please keep reading her stories!**

**Me: Thanks Shirog- RUN MISAKI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:*In cast and groans* I'm sorry people for such a long wait, Its Tuesday and I promised myself I would upload a chapter for each of my stories because I always make you guys wait so long, so today I also promised each chapter would be longer than usual :D For the other chapters I'm writing them down on paper like ****Shinoda Still Loves You**** or ****The Return of Shirogane**** then I have what I consider my editor but she's really my friend, check it so I can post it. :D Oh I'm in a cast because of Usagi-san who eventually caught me and basically almost killed me.**

**Usagi-san: And you deserved it.**

**Misaki: I'm sooooo sorry Jasmine! It's my fault I could've told Usagi-san to stop but I didn't!**

**Me: It's ok Misaki I'm sure it's hard to control him anyway. Besides I'm sure he knows not hurt a girl anymore *glares at Usagi-san***

**Usagi-san: Is that supposed to scare me because it doesn't.**

**Me: You are so childish. *sighs* Junjou Romantica does not belong to me nor do I make a profit for writing this story oh and I don't have anything to do with Disney either.**

**Usagi-san: Why did you mention Disney in the Disclaimer?**

**Me: I used a Disney T-shirt for this chapter.**

**OoO**

Since Usagi-san was stuck at home forced to finish his manuscript Misaki thought it would be perfect to go out and get the groceries. The only thing he didn't expect was to see his airhead of a brother at the store.

"Misaki?" Misaki heard a rather familiar voice and turned to see his brother.

"Nii-chan?"

"Oh Misaki good to see you!" Takahiro walked over to Misaki and brought him in for a bear hug.

"How's my baby brother doing?" Takahiro smiled looking down at his brother patiently waiting for his reply.

"Nii-chan I'm not a kid anymore and fine." Misaki looked up into his brother's eyes reassuring him with the look he was giving.

"Is that so well how about you and Usagi-chan come over for dinner one night I'm sure it would be fine with Manami."

Misaki smiled he loved going over to his brother's it was because sometimes it was nice to have that feeling of real family and at times it was nice to see Nii-san as well, "Of course I'm sure Usagi-san wouldn't mind either."

Takahiro laughed, "That is, if he finishes his manuscript in time he told me he was going to be murdered for sure and he wanted to send his regards." Both Misaki and Takahiro laughed whole heartedly when suddenly Takahiro stopped.

"Misaki, is that a hickey?" Takahiro looked down curiously at his brother neck, staring at the bruised, purple flesh.

'Damn Usagi-san' Misaki thought.

Misaki's voice then went down to a whisper, "Y-Yes…"

Takahiro looked wide eyed at his baby brother until he started laughing again.

"N-Nii-chan?"

"Ahahahahaha s-sorry Misaki it's just, I can't believe my baby brother has a girlfriend now!" Takahiro continued to laugh while Misaki stood there crimson red while others walked by and stared.

"Nii-chan… Can you please calm down?"

Takahiro was now chuckling and slowly stopped, "Misaki you must introduce me to her! I can imagine a small girl standing next to my dear brother clinging to you."

Misaki started to blush again, "S-Someday Nii-chan."

Takahiro smiled, "Great! Well I'll see you soon I'll call to tell you when to come over!"

Misaki waved replying with a simple, "Ok!"

OoO

Misaki returned to the condo with bags in his hands and a blank expression on his face while his mind was spinning, 'Nii-chan wanting to see my girlfriend'. It was driving him crazy that Nii-chan wanted to see his 'girlfriend' in the first place but Misaki also felt a pang of guilt in his chest every time he mentioned Usagi-san as his so called 'girlfriend'.

"Misaki, Misaki Misaki-"

"Eh?" Misaki turned and saw the person he was referring to.

"Misaki are you all right, you seem pale." Akihikia raised her hand and placed on Misaki's forehead checking to see if he was hot or burning up.

"N-No everything is fine." Misaki turned away and walked into the kitchen starting to put the food away.

"Misaki, did something happen?"

Misaki looked up to Akihikia it seemed Aikawa had bought 'her' clothes already because she was wearing a Disney T-shirt with old fashioned Mickey and Minnie Mouse and what also seemed like the rest of the gang as well as some beige capris and converse.

Misaki smiled to himself, 'finally no suit'. Akihikia asked Misaki again, "Misaki did something happen?"

Misaki looked Akihikia in the eyes then looked away, "I-I told you it was nothing."

Akihikia walked up to Misaki, looking up at him in the eyes, "Did you meet Haruhiko?"

At that word Misaki shivered, he hated when he was brought up it only reminded him when he was locked in the room with him and kissed. Other than that Akihikia seemed to notice Misaki's shiver and her face darkened, bangs covering her eyes as she tackled Misaki to the floor kissing him harshly.

"Nhn, n-no Usagi-san."

"I'm checking your body I don't want anyone besides me touching you."

Misaki heard the growl emitting from the low voice and opened his eyes only to find a mostly naked man on top of him.

'How the hell does he get his clothes off so fast?' Misaki was cut out from his thoughts when suddenly he felt those big, cool hands roaming around on his chest every now and then playing with the hardening pink buds.

"Ah, n-no stop Usagi-san, we're in t-the kitchen!"

"That's never stopped us before."

Usagi-san nipped at the side of the neck where a fading hickey was still visible.

"Guess this wasn't enough for my brother huh?"

"Mmn, wait Usagi-san, Usagi-ani we, ah, didn't see each other today!"

"Misaki then why are you so worried?"

"Nii-chan, stupid Usagi, saw mnh hickey, hah!"

Usagi-san smirked; Misaki's words were clearly incoherent and really didn't care to listen till he was done with the task he had just started,

"Misaki, what you said made no sense at all but I'm guessing you meant you want more of this?"

Usagi-san reached inside of Misaki's pants and boxers grabbing the boy's length in his hand.

Misaki gasped and pushed Usagi-san but not the man didn't budge, "No Usagi-san not here not right, mhm, need to talk!"

"We have plenty of time to talk later now let us continue what we were doing." Usagi-san still had Misaki's length in hand and started to stroke it.

Misaki's eyes widened then squeezed tightly together, 'I have to tell Usagi-san, now!' Misaki gathered all the strength he had in him and pushed the man off him, "I said no Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san sat up straight looking wide eyed at Misaki then saw he was crying, "Misaki I'm sorry I got carried away."

Misaki shook his head no, "It's not that it's just stupid Usagi! Nii-chan saw the hickey you left on me and now he wants to see my 'girlfriend'! What if when he finds out about us he makes us stay away from each other, I don't want that I want to stay with Usagi-san because, because I l-love Usagi-san!" Misaki cried harder and didn't dare open his eyes he knew Usagi-san would be smirking over his love confession.

Usagi-san smiled his heart was warmed, Misaki was worried of losing him because he loved him, it was too much Usagi-san really thought his heart would explode because of all the love.

"Misaki," Usagi-san walked over and held Misaki in a tight embrace then dug his head in the chocolate brown hair that smelled like strawberries.

"I told you before no matter who it is, even Takahiro I won't let anyone or anything keep us apart I'll even take with me to another country just so we can stay together." Usagi-san raised Misaki's crying face and looked him straight in the eyes assuring the teen everything will be okay.

"Misaki I will always love you." With that Usagi-san brought Misaki into a passionate kiss while they actually finished what they had started.

OoO

**Ring, Ring, Ring!**

Misaki walked down the steps and answered the phone, "Usami residence."

"Misaki! So nice to hear from you again!"

"Ah Nii-chan?"

"Yup, now I know it's sudden but do you think you and your girlfriend would be able to come over for dinner today?"

Misaki froze, 'Today, oh shit.' "O-of course I just, I'll tell her…"

"Perfect I can't wait to see her! See you then."

"H-hai, bye."

Akihikia came down the stairs in the same clothes except her hair in a mess, "Takahiro?"

Misaki turned up to her then replied, "We're in deep shit."

OoO

**Me: Okay that was all~! See it was longer than usual.**

**Misaki: I can't imagine what will happen.**

**Usagi-san: She probably will do something weird again.**

**Me: So, it's my story the only thing I will never do is change the couples or kill you guys off.**

**Misaki: So you will hurt us?**

**Me: Depends.**

**Misaki: Nice to know.**

**Me: Well I'll hopefully get the next chapter up faster but like my usual self it will take forever T^T Still hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone as you know it's usagi-sanXmisaki ^-^ And I'm sorry to say that FanFiction is being stupid. If they do continue on with the M rating rule then all stories such as Junjou Romantica and Monochrome factor will be removed. I personally think this is retarded but oh well. Again if they continue on with this rule I will be moving my stories to [your fanfiction dot com ] . There I will have all my stories as they were and will continue to upload. As well as continue writing new stories. I'm sorry about this and I ensure that if they decide to stop this then I will continue writing my stories on here as well as the other website. Thank you all who alerted me for my stories and to those who favorited me. I really appreciate it.**

**~Love usagi-sanXmisaki  
><strong>


End file.
